Pesadilla
by Raaaaaq
Summary: Todo el mundo dice que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, pero la realidad es que nadie sabe cuán cierta puede llegar a ser esta frase hasta que no pasa por ello...
1. Capítulo 1

**PESADILLA**

El día se acababa en la 12. No había sido un día demasiado ajetreado en cuanto a acción, se habían limitado a ir a detener a un sospechoso de asesinato que ya habían localizado hacía un par de días. Había sido una detención fácil y sin ningún tipo de problema (lo que lógicamente había ocasionado el disgusto de Castle por no haber tenido ninguna "emoción extra", como él había decidido llamar al peligro de una detención), y dentro de nada el sospechoso saldría de los calabozos de comisaría para ir directo a un lugar aún menos agradable. Eso sí, habían tenido un sinfín de papeleo.

Se encontraban hablando animadamente en la mesa de Beckett. Estaban Beckett, Castle, Ryan y Espósito, y hablaban de nada en concreto, una conversación insustancial que ponía algo de aire a un día de trabajo.

- ¡Oh, venga, vasito de leche! ¿No me digas que tu chica te ha dejado tirado un viernes por la noche para irse con sus amigas? – Se burló Espósito.

- Claro, a ti eso no te pasaría nunca, ¿no? – Contestó Ryan, tratando de ignorar el dichoso apodo.

- ¡No, desde luego que no! – Dijo él, orgulloso.

- Claro que no, porque tú no tienes chica – Contraatacó Ryan.

- ¡Zas! Ahí te ha dado un golpe bajo – Se rió Castle, y Espósito les fulminó con la mirada mientras Beckett se reía.

Debido al jaleo que se había montado en ese momento en la mesa, ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta del momento en el que dos policías se encaminaban a la puerta con el sospechoso agarrado de los brazos. Ni vieron como este, de un movimiento brusco, lograba zafarse de ellos. Ni como, con las manos aun esposadas a la parte delantera de su cuerpo (gran error de los policías), cogía una pistola. Y cuando la gente comenzó a gritar y ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya fue demasiado tarde.  
>El hombre apuntó directamente a Beckett con el arma y, tras esbozar una cruel sonrisa, apretó el gatillo.<p>

Y después de eso todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. El sonido de dos disparos cruzó el aire, y _tres cuerpos_ cayeron al suelo.

Beckett no era consciente de lo que había pasado. Vio como ese hombre la apuntaba y, sin darle tiempo si quiera a reaccionar disparaba el arma. Tras eso solo fue consciente de que algo la había empujado fuertemente haciéndola caer al suelo a cierta distancia de donde se encontraba. Estaba tirada en el suelo y el pelo le tapaba la cara, pero no sentía ningún dolor. Nada. La bala no le había dado.

Sin embargo la gente seguía gritando. Y no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que acababa de ocurrir algo terrible.

Poco a poco se levantó, con miedo a lo que podía encontrarse. A lo lejos pudo ver el cuerpo del hombre que había intentado matarla tirado en el suelo. Ahí estaba la respuesta a uno de los disparos, pero ¿y el otro? Él había disparado, pero ella estaba perfectamente…

Entonces miró a su derecha y el mundo se le vino encima. Sintió que se mareaba y que volvería a caerse, pero que esta vez ya no se levantaría. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y le pareció que le arrancaban el corazón del pecho. Dando tumbos se acercó a él, se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, y simplemente pidió al cielo morirse ella también.

Castle estaba tirado en el suelo, y en su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre. Además de esto, el suelo comenzaba a encharcarse también de la misma sustancia roja. A Beckett le temblaban las manos cuando, en un último intento por negar la evidencia, tocó su cuello en busca de un latido.

Inexistente. Ahí sintió que no podía más, y rompió a llorar con la cabeza apoyada en él. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. No podía estar muerto. De ninguna manera.

- Castle… No por favor, despierta Castle, no puedes hacerme esto… No puedes dejarme, por favor… Te quiero, te necesito, por favor no te vayas… ¡Castle, por favor! Vuelve… Rick…

Beckett susurraba una y otra vez lo mismo pegada contra el pecho de Castle. La gente de comisaría se agolpaba alrededor pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada. Nadie quería ser quien la separara del cuerpo del hombre que amaba y le confirmara que había muerto. Que había muerto por una bala que no iba para él, por salvarle la vida a ella.

Finalmente Espósito, secándose él también las lágrimas, se arrodilló a su lado y trató de separarla de él. Ya no había nada que hacer.

- Kate… Eh, Kate, ¿me oyes? Vamos, tienes que soltarle…

Beckett le oía pero en realidad no le escuchaba. Sólo pensaba en que no, que aquello no era real, que no podía ser cierto. Él no estaba muerto, y punto. Y no pensaba soltarle hasta que despertara. Quería estar a su lado cuando abriera los ojos. Porque iba a abrirlos. Sin embargo unas manos la agarraron por los brazos y tiraron de ella hacia atrás. Trató de resistirse, quería estar con Castle cuando despertara, pero su cuerpo parecía que no quería responder y se dejó llevar, mientras sentía como las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y su boca no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, llamándole en susurros.

- Castle...

Y de pronto todo se volvió negro.


	2. Capítulo 2

**PESADILLA****  
><strong>  
>Capítulo 2<p>

Kate Beckett despertó en mitad de la noche con el sudor recorriéndole la cara. Se sentó de golpe, con el nombre de Castle en sus labios. Respiró agitadamente mirando a un lado y a otro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, en su habitación. Había sido un sueño. _"Una __pesadilla__, más bien"_.

No lo pudo evitar y rompió a llorar. Todo había sido tan condenadamente real… Todavía podía sentir la angustia pegada a su pecho, y si no fuese porque las estaba viendo, juraría que tenía las manos manchadas con su sangre. Quería llamarle, pronunciar su nombre… Pedirle que no se fuera, que se quedara con ella. Trató de tranquilizarse. Nada había pasado, él estaba bien, todo había sido su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que era una mala idea, ya que la imagen de Castle tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre había acudido a ella al instante. Optó por levantarse: al parecer su día acababa de empezar.

-

Eran las 08:00h en punto y Kate se encontraba en su mesa, tratando de hacer algo mantuviera su mente ocupada, un poco de papeleo estresante y agobiante. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Castle llegó a comisaría, solo se percató cuando él dejó el café encima de su mesa y se sentó en su silla de siempre, a observarla.

- Buenos días, inspectora. ¿Mala noche?

Kate levantó la vista lentamente y cuando se encontró con sus ojos le dio un vuelco el estómago.

- ¿Por… por qué dices eso? – Preguntó, carraspeando.

- Por tus ojeras. Podrían usarte para uno de esos anuncios de teletienda de pastillas para dormir, pero como el "antes".

- Ja ja, muy gracioso. Pues no, no he pasado una buena noche…

- ¿Y por qué? – Se preocupó él.

- Por… - Kate le miró, y volvió a tener el flash de él en el suelo. Apartó la vista al momento, no creía poder soportarlo. – Nada, no te preocupes, no es nada.

Pasaron el día tranquilo, sin muchos contratiempos. Investigar, un par de interrogatorios, llamadas de teléfono, papeleo… Pero Kate no estaba tranquila. Cada vez que Castle se apartaba de su vista se ponía nerviosa, y cuando lo tenía con ella no podía dejar de mirarlo de reojo. Realmente la pesadilla le había afectado.

Ya era por la tarde y Kate se encontraba frente a la máquina de café preparándose para sobrellevar el resto del día cuando Castle entró en la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Bueno, ya está bien Beckett. Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué es lo que te pasa. Llevas todo el día rarísima – Le espetó Castle, mirándola serio.

Beckett se giró hacia él con la taza de café en la mano.

- No me pasa nada Cas…

Y la taza cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pequeños pedacitos y derramando el café por el suelo.

- Eh… Eh, Kate, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? – Castle se acercó a ella alarmado.

Kate se había quedado en shock. Castle se había pasado todo el día con la chaqueta de su traje puesta, pero ahora se la había quitado y la camisa que llevaba era exactamente la misma que vestía en el sueño. Y cuando se giró hacia él, Beckett vio la camisa con la mancha de sangre en el pecho.

- Kate por favor, me estás asustando… - Castle no sabía qué hacer. La chica se había quedado pálida. La tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse, cogiendo él otra silla para sentarse delante de ella, quedándose muy cerca y mirándola, rezando para que reaccionara.

Cuando al final salió del shock, no pudo contener las lágrimas y se echó a llorar, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

A Castle se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio aquello. Quiso abrazarla, pero se contuvo, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar ella.

- Por favor, dime qué te ocurre… No puedo con esto Kate…

Ella esperó un poco para mirarle, y cuando lo hizo y vio su expresión, su preocupación, esos ojos azules mirándola, viendo a través de ella, una sola palabra pudo salir de su boca, lo que más necesitaba desde que se había despertado.

- Abrázame…

Castle no lo dudó ni un momento y la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos. En cuanto sintió su contacto, Kate se apretó contra él, enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello y rompió a llorar otra vez, pero ahora era casi de alivio por saber que estaba bien, que estaba con ella. Poco a poco fue perdiendo esa sensación de vacío que la había acompañado durante todo el día, y se dio cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba era simplemente a él.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, y cuando Castle creyó que ya estaba bien, se separó de ella con cuidado.

- Kate… - Le levantó el mentón suavemente para que le mirara a los ojos - ¿Me vas a decir qué acaba de pasar? – Preguntó, dulcemente.

Ella suspiró y se preparó para contárselo, pero no sin antes tomar una de las manos de él entre las suyas. Necesitaba sentirle.

- Yo… Esta noche tuve un sueño muy raro, pero muy real. Soñé… soñé que te disparaban, que te ponías entre yo y una bala y… y que… - No hacía falta que lo dijera en voz alta, él lo entendía - Dios, fue tan real. Cuando desperté todavía notaba la angustia en mi pecho y cuando vine aquí y te vi, solo podía pensar en que te había visto morir, y…

- Shhh… Vale, tranquila... – Castle volvió a abrazarla, conmovido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Castle, yo… No puedo, no… - Castle no dijo nada, dándole tiempo a ella para encontrar las palabras – No puedo perderte, Rick. Me moriría. Te quiero demasiado…

Castle se separó de ella al momento para mirarla a los ojos. No se esperaba eso. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, y se mordió el labio. Y él no pudo contenerse.

Rompió la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Ella al momento reaccionó envolviéndolo con los brazos y respondiendo a ese beso con una urgencia que desconocía hasta ahora. Él trataba de hacer que entendiera que no pensaba dejarla nunca, que nunca le perdería.

Cuando ambos notaron que les faltaba el aire se separaron, pero permanecieron abrazados, ella con la cabeza apoyada en él, y él acariciando su pelo. Permanecieron así un momento en el que el resto del mundo dejó de existir, hasta que Castle por fin habló.

- Siempre es siempre, Kate. No lo olvides. No te librarás de mi, detective.

Ella levantó la vista, entre emocionada y divertida por la forma en que Castle había logrado transformar una declaración en una de sus frases típicas. Levantó la mano y le acarició la cara, y el sonrió enternecido al notar como la mano de la chica temblaba ligeramente y saberse responsable de ese efecto.

- No tengo la más mínima intención de librarme de ti.

Y entonces fue ella la que atrapó los labios de Castle en un beso.

Ahora Kate sabía que ya nunca más se despertaría sola en mitad de una pesadilla.


End file.
